


Queen Elizabeth III of Manticore and Ariel/Leaf Catcher

by DulcimerGecko



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Digital Painting, Gen, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcimerGecko/pseuds/DulcimerGecko
Summary: Artwork created byAgentEquus.  Commissioned byDulcimerGeckoforFTH Auction 2017.





	Queen Elizabeth III of Manticore and Ariel/Leaf Catcher




End file.
